Hello Mother, Hello Father
by JoyousGleeMoments
Summary: The world already thinks that they are murderers, they might as well prove them right.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is super short and I'm not sure how I feel about this story so far but I'm working on more chapters so depending on how people feel about it I will upload them as I finish them!**_

Before they stepped outside of the courthouse, Chanel had warned #3 and #5 that if they didn't keep their heads held high, she would shave off all of their hair in their sleep that night. She didn't give a damn if they were all accused of serial murder, she was still Chanel freaking Oberlin and she had a reputation to uphold, even if it is from behind bars.

The trial determining their verdict would be that weekend and the girls were all clearly handling it in very different ways. Chanel kept a stone cold face as the camera flashes reflected off of her giant shades that sat over her eyes. Her mother once told her that a woman should never show weakness to the world and she was not about to let the world see her tremble, even if this might be one of her last days as a free, innocent woman. As far as anyone around her could tell, there was no emotion circulating through her skinny body; just how she likes it.

Chanel rolled her eyes at the sound of #5 doing her ugly cry to her right. #5 had slowly been becoming more and more of a hot mess over the course of the year and had finally, officially cracked. Chanel whipped her head to the left and was not surprised to see #3 anxiously rubbing the furry earmuffs around her head, as she always did every time she had a panic attack.

She aggressively pinched each of their arms to get their attention. "What did I tell you, idiots!? Pull it together!" They were almost at the car but there was still a trail of news teams and reporters that they had to pass by on their way that were documenting their every move. "You sluts are gonna make us look guilty with your spastic behavior. Have I not taught you anything?"

#5 rubbed the spot that Chanel had pinched, sniffling as calmly as she could. "I'm sorry, Chanel, but I'm not ready for jail! They'll eat me alive in there!"

The three girls finally reached the car that was waiting for them and an officer held the backseat door open for them. "I'm not gonna argue with that, now shut up and get inside." Chanel shoved #5 into the backseat as hard as she could and her and #3 filed in behind her.

#3 continued to clutch onto her earmuffs as they pulled away from the courthouse. "What are we supposed to do now? Our families all disowned us, we have nowhere to go and no one to save us."

"We don't need our families," Chanel snapped, "we never have before and definitely don't now. Anyways, the last thing I want right now is to speak to my mother, that would only make things worse."

"Well I don't want to see mine either," despite her nervous state, #3 maintained her calm, low voice. "As you both know, I've hated my family for years and technically disowned them first over Thanksgiving break."

"Oh boo-hoo, at least your parents didn't plot your arrest." #5 pouted, holding back tears because she knew Chanel would slap her if she noticed them.

Chanel rolled her eyes. "Can you really blame them, #5? You have to admit, you are pretty awful. I've only lived in the same house as you for two years, I can't imagine how they put up with eighteen years with you." She watched #5's jaw drop. "What? Just being honest."

"Enough," #3 interjected, "we all have shitty families, okay? But right now we need to do something that we've never done before," she watched the other two look at her questioningly, "be there for each other."

"Ew," Chanel grimaced. She had never "been there" for someone before but it sounded exhausting.

Because none of their families wanted anything to do with them, the Chanels were being held under house arrest in an apartment by the court house. It may have not been the Kappa house anymore, but Chanel still insisted that #3 and #5 share a room so that she could have the other one to herself.

#3 had been lying awake for an hour in the dark room, trying to fall asleep. The tiny bed and lumpy mattress was completely foreign to her and the bedroom smelled like old cigarette butts. On top of that, #5 was rambling in her sleep, as per usual. She had fallen asleep almost immediately and had been mumbling about God knows what ever since.

It was almost midnight when #3 noticed the bedroom door open wide enough for a figure to slide in through the crack and close the door behind. #3 propped herself up on the bed and rubbed her eyes to adjust to the dark. "Chanel? What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" Chanel hissed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "They can't know I'm in here."

"Who?"

"The police officers. There's two of them in the living room making sure we don't try to escape or something."

"I'm the one who clogged the toilet on Thanksgiving." #5 suddenly blurted out from her bed.

"Ew, what the hell?" Chanel looked absolutely disgusted.

#3 rolled her eyes. "She's talking in her sleep, she has been all night. We have to wake her up."

Chanel grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it as hard as she could at the blonde's head. The girl practically fell off of the small bed in shock. "Ow, why did you do that!?"

"I couldn't take one more second of your nasty, unconscious confessions. Get your ass over here."

#5 was still wrapped up in the blanket when she shuffled over to the bed and plopped down next to Chanel, wishing she could shake the habit of talking in her sleep.

"What is this about?" #3 questioned their ex-Kappa President.

Chanel took a deep breath. "Okay, so listen. I've been doing some thinking and you were right about what you said in the car, #3."

"About colonics?"

"Ugh, no you idiot!" Chanel shook her head. These sluts made it so hard for her to be nice. "About us needing to be there for each other. We're Kappa sisters and we need to stand together, especially now." The two girls just looked at her, seeming to not believe a word she was saying. "Listen, I know that sometimes I'm kinda mean to you guys but at the end of the day, you guys are my friends. Even you, #5. And I want to be there for you guys."

"Okay that's nice and all but there's not much you can do now, we're gonna go to jail." #3 was oblivious to a lot of things, but one thing she knew for sure was that Hester's evidence against them was bullet proof.

"I may not be able to do anything about that but I can make you guys feel better about one thing." Chanel had noticed how sad both of her minions had been in the car over their families sucking and it didn't occur to her until later that night that the solution to that problem was obvious.

"And what is that?" #5 questioned, still secretly giddy over Chanel admitting that she was her friend.

Chanel smiled. "We can kill our parents."


	2. Chapter 2

#3's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Don't act like you don't want to get back at your dad for always treating you like second best to your brother? And #5, your parents literally don't care if you're dead or alive, don't you feel the same way about them?"

#3 grabbed her earmuffs for comfort and #5 wrapped herself up tighter in her blanket. "I think you just need some sleep, Chanel."

"No I don't! God, you make it so hard for me to do something nice for you guys. The world already thinks that we're murderers, we might as well prove them right." She noticed the two loosen up a bit. "We have nothing to lose."

#5 pondered the thought for a moment. Sure, she despised her parents for wanting to rid of her so badly but she didn't know if she was capable of murdering them! "How would we even do this? We could never get out of this crappy apartment."

"Oh please, that's the easy part." Chanel grabbed #5's arm and pulled her sleeve up. "Notice anything? They never even put those cool tracker spy-things on our wrists or ankles, all we have to do is go down the fire escape. The idiots in the living room are so oblivious they might as well be asleep."

#3 and #5 eyed each other, desperately unsure of what to do. Both girls were definitely crazy in their own ways but not crazy enough to commit murder. "Okay," #3 sighed, "I guess I'm in. But mostly because breaking outta here will give me a chance to have pizza for the last time before we get arrested." Now that they were gonna be thrown in jail for the rest of their lives, she could give up the cotton balls and treat herself.

"Perfect!" Chanel beamed, clapping her hands in delight. "#5? What about you?"

#5 was curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed. "I think I'm gonna have an anxiety attack, guys."

"Oh god no, please stop," Chanel awkwardly patted #5's head as if she were her pathetic pet. "Just come along with us and decide later if you actually want to do it. If anything we can just turn this into one final night out on the town." She was glad to see the girl calm down and actually smile. "Good, now get dressed and let's get outta here bitches."

The Chanels had successfully escaped down the fire escape and were now several blocks away, in the first Pizza Hut that they could find. #3 was shoving her fourth slice into her mouth in one bite. "Wow," she sighed with a mouth full of cheese and pepperoni, "I forgot how good pizza tasted."

Chanel grimaced, still refusing to indulge; she wanted to fit in her orange jumpsuit. She cut #5 off after her first slice. "Have you guys had enough? We can't stay much longer, it's only a matter of time before someone recognizes us here." She couldn't tell if the guy behind the counter was suspicious of them or just checking them out. Probably the latter.

"I was thinking," #3 mumbled after practically swallowing the pizza crust whole, "I don't think I want to do this."

"Ugh, you're already wimping out?"

"No, not wimping out. I just realized that I genuinely do not care enough. As you both know, the only emotion I experience is boredom and even that is rare. I don't need to kill my parents when I can easily just forget about them completely."

Chanel nodded, recalling that not even the death of Predatory Lez affected Chanel #3 that much. It was an attribute of #3 that Chanel admired most. She could emotionally and mentally torture her all she wanted and never have to worry about #3 crying or fighting back; the exact opposite of #5. "Well then, I guess it's just you and me, #5."

#5 looked up from the straw that she had nervously been gnawing on for the past half hour. "Wait, no! If #3 isn't doing it then I'm not either!" She didn't have it in her to kill someone, especially if it was not going to be a full group activity. "I was also thinking, and they're still my parents. I can't kill my parents, Chanel, that would be sick."

Chanel couldn't help but laugh. "Parents!? #5, they were never really your parents. Don't you remember that just yesterday they teamed up with Hester to have you arrested?"

"Well maybe they were just trying to-"

Chanel continued talking. "And don't you remember how they fled and went on an amazing vacation over Thanksgiving break and didn't even bother to tell you about it? OR how on your birthday they, instead of calling, changed their numbers so that _you_ couldn't call _them_? Do you remember any of that?"

"Yes I do so we don't have to keep reliving it!" #5 whimpered, wishing that she had just stayed in the uncomfortable bed back at the apartment.

"Then what's holding you back?" Chanel reached across the table and grabbed #5's hand, a gesture that somewhat made her want to barf but she knew that the girl needed it. "This is your chance to get back at them for everything that they've done. They are horrible people, #5, and they don't deserve to get away with this."

#5 was practically hyperventilating but looked down at the petite hand that held hers and then up at the blonde queen bee in front of her. Chanel had never been nice to her before, literally not ever, and as much as even the thought of holding a knife made her want to cry, it did feel nice to have the Kappa President's sympathy.

"Okay," #5 sighed, "but I can't do it alone. I'm gonna need some help."

Chanel smiled deviously. "Of course. That's what sorority sisters are for."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and for the awesome reviews! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen because as of right now the ending to this is still pretty open :)**_

#5 stood shakily behind a tree on the perfectly cut grass, staring at the huge house in front of her. Everything about it seemed so foreign now, not like the house she spent the first eighteen years of her life in. Obviously she didn't have a very loving, homey childhood, but she still had her home. But now it everything she saw just reminded her that everything in her life was a lie.

She turned around and peered into the darkness of her driveway. "Guys," she whispered, "are you coming?" When no one answered at first, she started to worry. Was this all an elaborate prank by Chanel? Did they ditch her at her own home? She had fallen for all of Chanel's tricks once again.

She was about ready to head back to crappy apartment when she heard the clicking of heels coming her way. "Oh my god," she heard Chanel gasp, "I didn't think it was possible but your driveway is even longer than mine, #5." The blonde finally came into view, leaning against #3 for support after the long walk. After catching her breath, her eyes scanned the mansion before her. "Damn, #5, I didn't know you lived in a house like _this_."

#5 looked away so that Chanel couldn't see her roll her eyes. She was probably hoping that #5 lived in a cardboard box, knowing her. "Well you're not the only rich person, Chanel."

"Oh please my house is still bigger than like ten of yours but I'm impressed, I'll give you that." She smiled, thinking she had just paid a genuine compliment to her minion. "Now, let's go kill some heartless assholes." Chanel started to march forward.

"Wait!" #5 grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her back before she could take more than one step. "Don't we need some sort of plan? The lights are on upstairs, that means they're still awake, they could see us." #5 noticed more than just two silhouettes throughout the windows of the house. "Wait a minute, they have company over." She turned back to the driveway and for the first time noticed that there were several parked cars by the garage.

"Oh my god," Chanel couldn't help but laugh, "your parents are so excited that you're gone that they threw a party."

"Chanel, enough." #3 quietly snapped at the girl, seeing that this whole experience was clearly upsetting her fellow Chanel. "This is actually perfect, now you can sneak in undetected in the crowd of people." #5 nodded at the idea and the three sorority sisters set off toward the house.

While Chanel and #3 tampered with the power box outside of the house to disable to phone connection, #5 shakily placed her hand over the front doorknob and was shocked when it actually turned, unlocked. She gently pushed the heavy door open to reveal the dark entryway of the place she used to call home. The chatter and commotion from the gathering could faintly be heard from where she stood and judging by the darkness, #5 could safely assume that she was alone on the first floor.

The blonde took almost completely silent steps down the long foyer. She had gotten plenty of practice at being quiet in heels after all of the late nights where she would sneak back into the Kappa house after her late-night eiffel tower sessions with Rodger and Dodger. She always had to be super careful to not wake Chanel up back then for fear of getting slapped.

As she was about to climb the humongous staircase, she noticed a glimmer of light in the corner of her eye. In the biggest of their many living rooms was their towering, beautiful Christmas tree. There were dozens of gifts wrapped and placed perfectly around the tree. _Who could these possibly be for?_ #5 thought to herself, approaching the tree curiously. She recalled that her parents never cared much for Christmas in the past, remembering the countless years that they would spend thousands of dollars on themselves and only give #5 a few, terrible presents that weren't even on her list. But those were considered good Christmases, as most years she remembers spending it alone while her parents went out and left her with nothing but the maid and her couple of crappy gifts.

She surveyed all of the perfectly wrapped boxes currently under the tree and was not shocked to see that they were all addressed to her parents. They didn't even plan on getting their own daughter anything, even before this serial killer drama. She couldn't help but kick the pile of presents over, suddenly feeling more inspired to follow through with her plan.

The music from her mom's favorite record player was easily heard from the party and as #5 ascended the staircase she noticed that any picture of herself that was once framed on the wall was now removed and replaced as if it never existed. Of course there weren't many photos of her in the house to begin with but this was just a low blow, even for her shitty parents.

She reached the top of the stairs and found herself in a room full of people that she didn't even recognize. Even with her obnoxiously bright pink dress and her insanely fluffy faux-fur vest, no one even batted an eye at her. Just like Chanel #3 said, she was invisible in the crowd of people.

She surveyed the crowd but her mother and father were nowhere in sight, only people that looked just as snobby and rich as they were. Whenever #5 was actually around for these parties in the past, her parents would force her downstairs or into her bedroom, too embarrassed to have her around. Back then she tried to brush it off and pretend that it wasn't a big deal but now she saw her parents for how they truly were.

#5 pushed through the crowd until she could see that the double doors of her parent's bedroom was slightly ajar, meaning that one, if not both of them, must be in there. Suddenly everything in her body told her to turn around and go back. This was a horrible idea given to her by a horrible person that she should have never trusted. She was not cut out for this kind of stuff.

"Don't chicken out." Someone suddenly whispered from behind her, causing #5 to nearly faint. She whipped around to see Chanel anxiously watching her every move.

"SHHHH calm down, slut, it's just me." Chanel cupped her hand over #5's mouth to silence her nervous, heavy breathing. "Are you gonna do this or not?"

"I'm scared," #5 whined, wishing they were back at Pizza Hut, "I don't even know what to say to them."

Chanel sighed, expecting the girl to wimp out like this at the last minute. "You don't have to say anything! Just punch the bitch, you'll feel better. And I promise, I'll be right outside the door for you."

#5 took a deep breath and looked back at the door. "Okay, I'll do it." She placed her hands over the knobs and just before she gently pushed them open, Chanel barged past her.

"Screw it, I can't take it anymore!" Chanel practically kicked the bedroom doors open and flew into the spacious master bedroom followed quietly by #5 who immediately closed the door behind them. "I'll kick their asses for you."

#5's mother emerged from the bathroom, not seeming very fazed by the sudden appearance of her daughter at all. "Well what do we have here?" Her voice was annoyingly calm, Chanel thought. "I thought we finally took care of you, Libby?"

Chanel tried to contain her giggle at the mention of #5's real name but then quickly resumed the nasty bitch face that she was shooting at #5's mother. She waited and hoped that #5 would speak up and start a brawl but she just looked stunned, completely silent. "Fine," Chanel sighed, "I'll do the talking. Listen up, bitch," the blonde began to circle the woman, her favorite form of intimidation, "I think your daughter is just as crazy as the next person but you have some nerve marching into my Kappa House and puking up your obvious lies. She may be socially awkward and horribly unpleasant to be around ninety-nine percent of the time but you and I both know that #5 is not a killer; she doesn't have the skills necessary."

Her mother didn't even bat an eye. "Who the hell is '#5'?"

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS NUMBER FIVE!" The ex-Kappa President suddenly shrieked. "It's a hell of a lot better name than 'Libby Putney'! Like are you serious? _Libby Putney_!?" Chanel caught her breath, realizing that she was getting off subject. But she seriously could not get over Libby-freakin-Putney.

"And of course I know that she's not the killer," #5's mother laughed, examining her nails, "her father and I didn't think that for one second."

"Then wait a minute," #5 finally spoke up, still a little offended by what Chanel had just previously said about her but trying to move on, "why did you do this to me?" She knew that she never had a good relationship with her parents but she didn't know it was _this_ bad.

Her mother couldn't help but laugh again. "Honey, I'm sorry, but like I said yesterday, you are toxic and you were dragging us down. And besides, we were offered a great deal of money to go along with it."

#5 shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around all of this. "Where's Dad?" She hadn't seen him out in the party and clearly he was not here either.

"Work is keeping him extra late tonight, which is great because we're saving up for another trip this summer. Perfect timing now that you're gone, sweetie." She smiled, seeming quite proud of herself. "Now could you please go back to wherever you escaped from, you're gonna ruin the party."

Chanel was practically fuming. "#5? Permission to bitch slap your mother into another dimension?" She was about to lunge forward until she noticed that #5 surprisingly had already punched her mother square in the face. "Whoa, good one, #5."

The woman fell to the floor, grasping her nose that began oozing blood immediately. "You little bitch!" She tried to sit up and grab at her daughter's legs but #5 was one step ahead of her, kicking her back down.

Chanel watched on in proud amazement and judging by the look on #5's face, she seemed just as surprised that she was doing this all too. Her mother now stayed on the floor, whining and rubbing where her daughter had kicked. Chanel used that time to strip the gigantic bed of one of its sheets and used it to tie #5's mother's hands to the bedpost like handcuffs.

#5 watched curiously. "Wait, why are you so good at this, Chanel?"

"What? It's not like this is the first time I've had to do this to someone. Me and Chad would do a lot of role playing." She noticed her friend's judgemental glare and did not appreciate it. "Hey I just watched you beat the shit out of your mother, me using sheets as handcuffs is not the strangest thing to happen tonight."

"You girls won't get away with this!"

"Oh I almost forgot," Chanel ran to the nearest dresser and dug around until she found a sock. She returned to the injured woman and shoved the sock in her mouth. "perfect!"

#5 stared down at her mother, finally understanding why Chanel wanted them to do this. She had been jealous of kids that had loving families her whole life but was finally done with feeling sorry for herself. She looked at the snobby woman in front of her and wanted nothing more than to cause her more pain, maybe kick her again? Pull her hair? "What now?" she asked Chanel eagerly.

"Now we go."

#5 thought she misheard her. "Wait what?"

Chanel shook her head calmly, staring off beyond #5. #5 recognized that intense facial expression as Chanel's thinking face. "You heard me," the blonde replied, "we've done quite enough to her, and you feel better right?" She watched her minion nod. "And that's what we set out to do."

"So we're not gonna kill her?" #5 had to admit that she felt somewhat relieved. She was super pissed with her mother but kicking and punching her was just enough.

"No," Chanel did a 180 and headed toward the bedroom door again, making sure that her friend followed, "and the more important question to ask is why did Hester go through all of this trouble to have us framed?" #5 just stared wide-eyed at her, clearly clueless. "Ugh, you may have some weird 'Fight Club' skills but you're still such an idiot. What I'm saying is that I think the real Red Devil killer has been in front of our faces the whole time." She swung open the doors and quickly dragged #5 through the crowd and back down the stairs.

"Where are we going!?" #5 whined.

"To get #3. We have some work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I missed #5 go all batshit crazy on her mom. That's the last time I'm gonna be the lookout." #3 helped Chanel slash the final tire on her mother's car. Like #5, Chanel decided not to _kill_ her mother but to instead kill something even more valuable than her own life: all of her material things. They had started by sneaking into the house, snatching all of her mother's favorite outfits, and tossing them into the giant pool out back that they had also filled with bleach. Now they had just finished destroying all five of the cars in the garage, the same cars that had always gotten more love and attention than Chanel had ever received.

Chanel smiled proudly at the damage they had done to the car. "You should've seen it, #5 is just as crazy as we believed her to be." She tossed the hedge clippers that she had used to poke the tires to the side and exited the massive garage. "Now that that is taken care of: gather around bitches." She stood and waited for her chanels to circle her. "I'll admit that I had my doubts earlier today about our fate. I thought, maybe the police and Hester were right. Maybe I did actually kill on purpose, maybe #3 is also Dirty Helen and maybe #5 is Boone's deranged, psycho bath-tub sister. But after tonight, I know now more than ever that we were framed."

"By Hester?" #3 twirled the fur on her earmuffs in confusion. "But why would she do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" #5 practically shouted. "Hester is the killer! She has been the whole time! I told you it was her who framed me for having you arrested last month, I knew it all along!" She said everything so matter-of-factly, proud to finally have been right about something.

Chanel rolled her eyes, hating nothing more than #5 being right. "We get it, Nancy Drew. But don't forget that that also means that there was never any Tinder swipe for you. Hester probably staged that too." #5's smile immediately faded.

#3 shook her head furiously, trying to retain all she was hearing. "Wait, so I'm not crazy?"

"Oh I don't doubt that you're very much mentally insane but I do know you are not a killer." Chanel was talented at blending compliments with insults.

All three of the girls jumped as a scream sounded from within the mansion. "Oh god," Chanel grabbed the girls by their arms and began pulling them away from the house, "my mom must've noticed her clothes are gone, we gotta get outta here."

After a long, long, walk and a lot of whining from all three of the girls, they were finally all in the backyard of Kappa House. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning so the entire mansion was dark, everyone was fast asleep, and Chanel knew the code to the security system. The Chanels hid behind the tallest bush by the pool and surveyed the landscape.

"So what's the plan?" #3 asked for the tenth time within five minutes.

"What exactly can we even do once we get in?" #5's voice was shaky, as it always got when she was on the verge of a panic attack. "Remember that #6 is a serial killer. She could like, kill us."

"Not #6! It's Hester!" Chanel quietly snapped. "She doesn't deserve to be a chanel anymore." To Chanel, that was the biggest slap in the face she could give someone. Being a chanel is truly an honor and privilege and should be treated as such. "And here's what we're gonna do: you two will enter through the front door and head up the main staircase while I go through the back door, up the back stairs, and to Grace and Zayday's room. You two can meet me there. If there's anyone that we can convince it's those two goody-two-shoes."

"Whoa wait," #5's eyes were wide, "I don't feel good about splitting up."

"No, it's genius." #3 stated emotionlessly. "Hester can't ever attack both entrances and at least one of us has to make it up to Grace's room. Splitting up will let us do just that."

Once everyone was on the same page, the girls dispersed, #3 and #5 heading toward the front entrance and Chanel breaking in through the back entrance by the kitchen. Chanel had the best chance at convincing Grace and Zayday that Hester was a lying bitch and #3 and #5 worked better as a team.

The heavy door opened surprisingly quiet and #3 cautiously crept in, followed by #5, who gripped a garden gnome that she had found in the yard and thought suited as a proper defense weapon. The house was eerily quiet.

#3 glanced around the dark room frantically, not a huge fan of the creaks in the floorboards she heard in the distance. "We should get some knives from the kitchen, just in case." #5 nodded silently in agreement and the two, for the first time, removed their heels to silence their steps.

Once they both were nervously grasping steak knives, they tip toed up the grand staircase, knowing that as much as they didn't want to, they had to venture off to Grace's room to meet their ring leader. They reached the top and peered down the long, dark hall. Of course their destination was one of the very last bedrooms meaning they would have to make it down the whole hall and pass every door along the way, including Hester's.

The two sorority sisters began their dangerous adventure down the corridor, knives ready for attack. #5 noticed that it didn't seem like Chanel had arrived yet but kept it to herself, trying not to assume the worst. Maybe she had just stopped in the kitchen for a midnight snack of cotton balls and marinara sauce or gotten distracted by her reflection in a mirror along the way.

They were almost halfway there when #3 suddenly stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. "Did you hear that?" She whispered with a shiver.

"What? No?"

Almost as if on cue, one of the doors behind them shot open.

Meanwhile, despite #5's doubts, Chanel had made it into Grace and Zayday's room immediately and had woken them up, but not before taping their mouths shut so they couldn't scream. Once both girls had agreed to stay quiet through their muffled words and cruel glares, Chanel removed the tape. "Good morning, sluts."

Grace scooched as far away as she could get from Chanel on the bed. As far as she knew, Chanel was the ringleader of the serial killings and must have only returned to kill the rest of them off.

"Would you relax?" Chanel hissed. "You're fine."

"How are you even here right now? We saw you get arrested." Zayday panicked, wishing she still had her chainsaw under her bed.

Chanel joined Grace on her bed, checking her nails so nonchalantly as if the circumstances were completely different. "I'm gonna do you two a favor and ignore the fact that you fell for all of the bullshit and willingly let the law take me downtown and I'm gonna include you both in my heroic plan to save Kappa and everyone in it."

Grace couldn't believe what was happening. "What the hell are you talking about, Chanel? And give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police right now and have you arrested all over again."

"Because I'm not the killer!" Chanel quietly screeched, as if it was obvious. Even in whisper Chanel could maintain her cruel manner. "Neither is #3 or #5." She noticed that the two goody-two shoes in front of her didn't seem convinced and while she would never dare to let it show on the outside, she was starting to feel hopelessly desperate. "Look I know that all of the evidence is solid and that you two have no reason to see any good in the three of us but I need you to trust me. I admit that on several occasions I wished the Red Devil would slaughter you both so that I could be rid of your annoyingly nosy and innocent personalities but I would never do it myself." Even though mentioning her desire for their death was probably not helping her case, she continued her plea. "Please you guys, you have to believe me. You know how much I hate begging, doesn't this show you how desperate I am right now?"

Grace looked the girl up and down. Admittedly, she did seem pretty desperate. But she had put on a convincing act before. "Well if you're not the killer then who is?"

"Hester! She's been lying the whole time!"

Zayday immediately cut the girl off. "Hold up, you lost me. Do you really expect me to believe that Hester would stab her own eye with a stiletto? Nope, I'm not buying it." She could've at least picked someone more believable to pin the blame on.

Chanel stood from the bed, throwing her hands up in desperation. "Please, you have to believe me! Everything can be explained I just-"

Chanel was stopped mid-sentence when two high-pitched screams sounded from down the hall. "Shit." Chanel whispered to herself before pouncing off the bed and sprinting out the door, followed by Zayday and Grace, who were more confused than ever.

Chanel was not surprised to see that the scream had come from Hester's room and when she rounded the corner she saw her two friends cornered, cowering away from the eye-patched brunnette and the two knives that she gripped in each hand. The two shot her helpless looks and Chanel just smiled knowingly at the girl who was still decked out in her bedazzled neck brace. The truth was finally going to come out.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell is going on!?" Grace stood behind Chanel in the doorway, her eyes darting back and forth between Hester, the knives, and the two girls using each other as human shields in the corner.

"What does it look like!?" Hester shouted over her shoulder, quickly transitioning into her terrified, helpless act. "I'm protecting myself! These two snuck in through my window with these knives and threatened to kill me! Once a Red Devil, always a Red Devil."

"Liar!" #5 screamed before quickly retreating back behind #3, who surprisingly broke out of her stone-cold manner and seemed legitimately scared.

Chanel entered the room more, not feeling the same danger that her two friends were. "Oh please, do you really expect anyone in this room to believe that those two climbed in through your second-story window? #5 can't even walk up the stairs without getting winded halfway through." #3 nodded in agreement and so did an ashamed #5.

"You saw what they did to my eye!" Hester turned away from the two terrified girls to face the girls in the doorway. " I wouldn't put anything past them!"

While Hester tried desperately to remain innocent in the eyes of Grace and Zayday and Chanel fought viciously with her from across the room, #3 felt overcome with an emotion she had never felt before. She wasn't sure if it was courage or anger or just nausea from all of the pizza she had eaten earlier but she suddenly found herself lunging at the girl in front of her and tackling her to the ground. While the two rolled around in a brawl on the floor, #5 grabbed the knives that Hester had dropped and retreated to the other end of the room to cower behind Chanel and the others.

#3 had finally managed to temporarily pin the girl down and looked up, breathless, at the others who just stood and stared at the wrestling match taking place. "Is anyone else gonna do anything useful or should I just keep going?" Hester tried to take a swing at her face from below her.

At that, Zayday suddenly snapped back to reality. She was honestly just mesmerized because during the tussle, #3's earmuffs had fallen off and this was the first time that she had seen her actual ears. Her and Grace ran to her rescue and pried Hester off of her, standing between the two so the fight couldn't resume later. "Okay I don't know what is going on right now but we're gonna figure it out right now."

"I'll tell you what's going on," Chanel came closer, arms crossed confidently, "this little bitch was trying to be slick with her whole 'I'm a poor, homely, neck-brace-wearing, slut that could never hurt a fly' routine, but I see right through it. If there's one thing that you should've learned from being in Kappa, Hester, it's that nobody messes with me and gets away with it." Chanel yanked one of the knives out of #5's hands with an aggressive tug.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice boomed through the room and Chanel rolled her eyes upon seeing who it was. "As much as Mama Denise loves a good dramatic revenge scene, I'm gonna have to stop you right there, baby girl."

"What the hell are you doing here, Hemphill?" Chanel yelled while still holding Hester at knife-point. It should have felt comforting that someone else finally showed up to bear witness but the fact that it was the head of campus security that let the Chanels go to prison without so much as even confirming Hester's accusations was _not_ a comforting aspect for Chanel.

Denise sauntered into the room with the confidence that she always seemed to have. "Well I've been hanging around the grounds, making sure all is well and safe because like I said, I still got my eye on you Zayday Williams," she suspiciously eyed the annoyed Zayday that just threw her arms up knowingly in response. "I just happened to be checking out that fancy lawnmower that chopped off that Taylor Swift girl's head when I heard the commotion up here and I knew I had to come a'running."

"And you're just in time!" Hester went right back into her panic act. "She's trying to kill me! They came back to kill all of us!"

"SHE LIES!" Chanel shrieked.

Grace rubbed her eyes, still trying to fully wake up from the slumber that she was so abruptly woken up from moments ago. She watched for a few moments while Chanel, Hester and Denise bickered back and forth over who the killer really was. #3 was still close by Grace and Zayday from when they pried her from Hester's grip and didn't even seem to notice that her earmuffs were still mangled on the floor. She was nervously grabbing the sides of her head as if they were still there. #5 had taken position on the floor now, crying in a broken, hiccupy-way as she hugged her knees in tight. These girls couldn't actually kill anyone, they could barely keep their composure now. Sure, #5 definitely had some peculiar issues and #3 had the emotionless persona that would make for a great serial killer, but they wouldn't be this shaken up now if they were actually guilty, would they? "I think they're telling the truth." Grace found herself saying, even though she never thought in a million years that she'd be taking Chanel's side.

The arguments went silent and everyone turned to face the blonde girl, who nodded knowingly at Chanel.

"They are." A voice agreed from the doorway, and Chanel finally loosened her grip on the knife, never so happy to see Dean Munsch.


End file.
